cd_ifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa
BNK! Somethins wrong with the Speedy Delete template!(I made it) Can u fix it? Masterman What's the matter? There's no box. Masterman What's the matter? Yeah It did scare me. And can you explain to me the various levels of rights? Like, out of sysops, bureacrats, admins, (and please tell me the others) where are admins? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] Sorry for giving you a header, Masterman, but nobody steals my talk section. Anyways, thank BNK. So where do admins fit into there? Let me try to remember. Burocraps - Are basically rulers. Control pages and users. Sysops - Are the same, without the user powers. was that all? -goes to check my talk page again- [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] Let me rephrase that. What exactly can admins do? Protect and delete pages without the power-giving and user-blocking? And can sysops ban anybody? So it looks like: #Bureacrats #Sysops #Admins in order of powers? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL. Sorry, I just had to steal that image. it was too sexy for its .gif [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 02:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) So syops can only ban regular users? Beruacrats can ban everybody? Admins can ban nobody. Kay. Need to suck up to SK to get Sysop (sigh-SAWP) status. ;DD Oh, and next time that bitch fyrenwater, if she looks absoluetly stunned to see you as a bureacrat, justbe like, "(Ike voice) You'll get no sympathy from me.. BITCH." LOL. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:40, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL. Let me change that. That koopa is too sexy for his shell. OMG. EXAMPLE1!!1!! [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 02:46, 2 November 2008 (UTC) All but me. I strive for all the Gold Skulltulas and Pieces of a Heart. And I wonder if we should put word bubbles on here.. By the way, SK mentioned that I'm actually a sysop. I see on my interface the ability to edit all pages, protect pages, and the ability to block all users (the link has appeared on everybody's page, even yours. I guess if I tried to block you it would say "Uh, no." but still. It's cool.) This is all I should have, right? -turns into snarling bitch like Flamers'n'Piss Fyre'n'Water- [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry for leaving for so long. I was making an image to upload; give me a sec to actually upload it. and -grabs master sword and runs it into fyre'n'bitchwater- [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I suppose I can let you use that image without penalty of death.. You do have the phire. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hmm. I was just thinking about starting my own wikia.. Too bad there's already a Twilight wikia, a Harry Potter wikia, and a Pirates of the Caribbean wikia. :O What about a string/orchestra music wikia? maybeh. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ;D I did it. I submitted my request. A Gone With the Wind Wiki. ;DDDDDDD I'm so exicted. I doubt you've read it (not because you're stupid, because the novel is 1,037 pages, and the movie is 4 hours (it was shown with an itermission when it first was released in theaters)). But if I am successful in making it, will you possibly join? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Mah boi! What is it then? Masterman What's the matter? OH! ur BNK with the squrtle pic Masterman What's the matter? My thanksgiving sig. Masterman What's the matter? My christmas sigs gonna be funny. Masterman What's the matter? How can a sig be epic? Masterman What's the matter? :Believe me, it can.[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Thnx. It's off Wolf. He's my best Char. I am PWNAGE with him. Vigeeta What did the scouter say about Masterman's pwnage level? It's 19000! 19000? Masterman What's the matter? who's ur best? is it ROB? Masterman What's the matter? Rong Umm, is it next to the options that say edit, history, etc.?[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, strange.[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) You are now a sysop and BoC(bureaucrat), so it might work now.[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Cake! THAT'S TEN CAKES![[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:45, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hey BNK, it's X. i'm trying to make a wiki entirely for conversation and i want to know if you would like to help out and be a bureaucrat on it along with (if they accept) JtM, Oxico, SK, GXD, MG, Shade, and Masterman. you're welcome!Xtrme Talk 2 X 20:31, 2 November 2008 (UTC) i hasn't registered it yet. Xtrme Talk 2 X 21:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Long time no see Hey BNK! haven't head from u in a while. Hows it goin'? Cheezperson {talk} ' 21:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Good, good. Your smash wiki talk page thing expires tomorrow! That's exciting. Plus, I'm FINALLY getting e-mail (the sky opens up and angelic voices begin singing), so I'll be open for that soon too. So yeah, things are good for me. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 22:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :No, unfortunately your ban lasts a couple more days. The protection on your talk page expires tomorrow. Oh, speaking of blocks, SK had the nerve to block me! Of course, I was gone, so I blocked myself (check the block log)! It was different than I thought it would be. Cheezperson {talk} ' 22:52, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :10 seconds wasn't going to kill you...I was bored. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 22:54, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::No, it was funny! I got back from church, and went here to the block log, and saw that I was blocked! I chuckled for a bit, and then, as I said, blocked myself just to see what it was like. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 22:55, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Ganon:Noooo! Captain Falcon:Yesh! Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456|''' Nov. 10th',]] 22:57, 2 November 2008 (UTC) By the way, the image in the top right corner, what do you think it should be? 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 22:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :You mean the Kooper shell? I like it! 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 22:59, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Top left, sorry. Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456|''' Nov. 10th',]] 23:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I will now spam your page with PokePorn. Mah vote is for mah boi. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 23:07, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Lol. I know. Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456|''' Nov. 10th',]] 23:20, 2 November 2008 (UTC) U still on? Masterman What's the matter? Let's talk here So we don't get in FyreNWater trouble at smashwiki. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 00:52, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah...agreed... 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 01:04, 8 November 2008 (UTC) lkesho;rhldksarl's dsgfjha;dfuhhfpiuhdsauibdsapgciapsjgdfipbuapjvisabhdifpuaghpfdiugspfiuasgfpiawugdpfiaugsd. That is a hidden message. Decipher it to see what it means. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th''',]] 16:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC)